


Reconnect

by hannahfanficrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfanficrobron/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little pointless Robron smut, set after my story "Accident" but not necessary to have read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnect

"Let me see," Aaron said, nodding at Robert's chest. The injury from the car crash, but Robert was reluctant.

“It’s bad,” Robert said quietly.

“I know that,” Aaron said.

“No, I mean… it’s worse than the gunshot scar. A lot worse.” Robert felt incredibly nervous about Aaron seeing him shirtless. Irrational, he knew that, but his vanity was wounded. The scarring from the car crash was bad.

“Take off your shirt, Robert,” he said quietly. “I’m going to have to see it eventually.” He nodded, agreeing as he slowly unbuttoned it. He pushed aside the fabric and looked away from Aaron, not wanting to see his reaction.

Aaron held back his gasp, with difficulty. Robert was right, it _was_ bad. There was a patch of skin that had five or six jagged red and angry scars, lines that followed no pattern, clearly where the car had hit him. A mess of scars, painful reminders of what could have happened.

“Aaron… I know it’s horrible.”

“It is,” he said. “How close I came to losing you.” Robert swung back to look at him, and saw that Aaron meant it. “Can I touch you?” he asked quietly. Robert nodded in the silence. Aaron pushed Robert so he lay flat on the bed before stroking his scarred skin, fingertips light. Robert closed his eyes as Aaron’s lips started kissing his skin. He was being careful, so light, but it’d been so long since they’d shared any intimate touch that Robert could feel all the blood in his body rushing south.

“You have to stop,” Robert said, clearly strained.

“Why?” Aaron asked, looking up at him.

“Because I want you so badly. And I know damn well you’re not going to have sex with me right now.”

“Oh. Are we not?” Aaron teased lightly, biting his lip. Robert looked at him, seeing the cheeky glint in his eyes.

“We haven’t since…” Robert said quietly.

“I know,” he said, remembering the car accident. “You’ve been healing. But I want you too.”

“Aaron…”

“Only if you feel well enough…” Aaron said, eyes sparkling at him. Robert kissed him, deeply, his hands pushing under Aaron‘s shirt, impatient to touch him. It’d been too long since they’d touched, _really_ touched each other. The next five minutes was spent alternatively kissing and pulling their clothes from each other, far too eager to wait. It didn’t take long until they were both naked in each others arms, still kissing each other. Robert pushed Aaron onto his back and kissed his neck, slowly moving down his body. He bit the spot just above Aaron’s collarbone that he knew Aaron loved. Sure enough, his body writhed and he moaned at the sensation, making Robert smirk. He did it again, slightly harder.

“Ah, Robert…” He grinned, feeling Aaron’s fingers tight in his hair, urging him on. He worked his way down Aaron’s chest, kissing and sucking, tasting the familiar flavour of his skin. He avoided Aaron’s cock, fingertips teasing his hips lightly, knowing Aaron would want him now.

“Come on, Robert… please…”

“Oh, I like you begging,” he said, watching Aaron almost panting with want. “Beg some more.”

“God… I need you, please. R... Robert, please...” Robert grinned before taking him in his mouth, making Aaron groan loudly. Robert made sure to tease him, taking him up slowly, licking and sucking just right. Aaron’s fingers pulled tight in Robert’s hair, a sure sign he was close. Just when he was right on the edge, Robert pulled back. He wanted, desperately needed this to last tonight, for longer than a quick blow job anyway.

“Oh, no,” Aaron moaned in disappointment. He’d been so close, just a few more seconds would have been all it would have taken. “That’s not fair.” He reached down to finish himself off, but Robert grabbed his hand, stopping him.

“No.” Robert straightened up and kissed his lips deeply before moving to his ear lobe. “I’ve been dreaming about being inside you for days, when I‘ve been lying in bed “recovering,”” he murmured, voice so low it almost vibrated in Aaron’s head. “No, it’s been weeks now. You’re not coming until I’m buried inside your perfect arse.” Aaron moaned, closing his eyes at the mental image his words created.

“Hurry up, then,” he said, when he eventually found his voice.

“You’re impatient,” Robert said, his hands stroking Aaron’s chest lightly.

“You’re not the only one who’s been waiting, Rob.” Grabbing both the lube and a condom from the bedside table, Robert put the condom on quickly, watching as Aaron busied himself with the lube.

Robert’s eyes went dark with lust as he watched Aaron, on his knees, two fingers preparing himself. His gaze caught Robert’s and he found that for a moment he couldn’t breathe, lost in the lust in Aaron’s eyes. God, he looked hot. Suddenly, Robert felt overwhelmed and couldn’t bear to not be touching him. He pulled Aaron’s hands away and pushed two fingers into him quickly.

“Ah, careful!”

“Sorry,” Robert murmured, being rougher than he’d intended. “Sorry,” he repeated, making sure that his fingers hit that spot that made Aaron writhe with pleasure, several times.

As if by unspoken agreement, they both moved quickly, Robert lying on top of Aaron, kissing him deeply. He pushed inside Aaron slowly, watching his face until he bottomed out. Aaron dug his fingers into Robert’s shoulders as Robert slowly moved inside him. The slight pain spurred Robert on, knowing that he wanted this just as much as Robert did.

“Oh, come on,” Aaron breathed. “Faster.” Aaron slid a hand down Roberts back and pushed a finger inside him, stroking him.  
“Christ…” Robert gasped, jerking at the unexpected touch.

“Faster,” Aaron repeated, his eyes bright with desire. Robert did what he was asked, gasping for breath with each movement. It’d been a long time, and Aaron was so tight around him. He wanted this to last, but knew it wasn’t going to, for either of them.

“Robert… oh God, I’m so…” Robert took his cock in his hand, stroking in time with his thrusts, just the movement he knew Aaron couldn’t resist. Aaron came, groaning loudly, his body arching in intense pleasure.

“Look at me,” Robert said, strained. He wanted Aaron to see him, look in his eyes when his own climax came. For him to know exactly the effect Aaron had on him. Aaron turned his head to look directly at Robert as he thrust hard inside him. Aaron’s eyes flickered, but he kept his gaze on his lover, like he‘d asked. Robert kept moving, deeply and after a few more thrusts, he moaned as he came. Aaron reached for him, a hand curling itself around Robert’s face as he slowly came down from his high. Their breathing calmed down, slowly as they parted, laying close to each other, legs still tangled.

Now that the thrill of sex had faded, Robert could feel the burning in his chest from his scarring and his lung. He’d managed to ignore it up to this point, but now it was really hurting.

“How’s your lung?” Aaron predictably asked.

“Fine.”

“Rob…”

“It hurts, but I’m fine,” he said lazily. “Wouldn’t have missed out on _that_ for anything.”

“I love you,” Aaron said quietly.

“Doesn’t count,” Robert said, a smile forming on his face. “After sex doesn’t count.”

“Robert…”

“I know,” he said, smiling and kissing Aaron‘s lips gently. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As my first piece of smut was well received, thought I'd try again! Still nervous about posting this kind of thing so I hope it's enjoyed! If it's not too terrible, let me know what you think! Thank you.


End file.
